Some embodiments relate to a hand grip for wrapping around a bar such as a handle bar, a carry handle or a seat frame. Some embodiments also relate to an assembly including a bar and such a hand grip. Some embodiments further relate to a baby stroller or baby seat including such an assembly.
In order to get more (comfortable) grip onto a handle bar, such as a handlebar of a baby stroller, the handlebar is often provided with one or more hand grips. Handlebar grips are generally fixed onto the handlebar and cannot be replaced by the user. So when the grips become deteriorated over time or when the customer wants to customize/update his baby stroller the grips cannot be replaced by a new (nicer looking) piece.
To solve this issue, removable hand grips of various forms now exist for applications such as bicycles, for weightlifting bars or golf clubs. Many of these solutions require access to at least one open end of the handlebar; see for example publication U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,759, or JP2010110615A. However an open end of the handle bar is not always possible for applications such as handlebar of a baby stroller.
Removable hand grips are known that can be attached around a handle bar without the need for having an open end, see for example publication EP2368671A1, GB2506189A, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,445A. The problem with these grips is that they can easily rotate or otherwise move with respect to the handlebar. Overtime they can move to an unwanted position on the handle bar and they also fail to offer a sense of comfort, stability and firm grip to the user.
Patent publication CA2428867A1 tries to solve this problem by providing mechanisms to attach the hand grip to the handlebar. Publication CA2428867A1 utilizes threads and screws to attach a grip to a handle bar. However, such a grip is difficult to install for a non-technical person.
So there is a need for a removable hand grip for a handlebar which does not move and is easier to attach to the handlebar.